Trick or Treat
by NikkiB1973
Summary: A humorous little one-shot for Halloween. Quil and Embry are tired of Jake's constant whining about Bella not speaking to him, so they decide to take action...set in Eclipse AU


**Trick or Treat**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Quil and Embry strutted down Forks high road boldly, their chests bare, wearing nothing but their uniform of shorts, even though the weather was freezing. A gaggle of giggling teenage girls whistled at them as they passed and Quil stopped, immediately giving them a broad smile, ready to flirt with them. Embry cuffed his friend on the back of the head, making him yell out. The girls began giggling again, pointing over at him. Quil glared at his friend in annoyance.

"What did you do that for, dude? I was so in there." Quil complained as he rubbed the back of his head.

Embry rolled his eyes. "As if. Now focus, we're here to help Jake, remember?"

"I don't see why we should bother. The boy has been an absolute whiner lately. Just because Bella isn't speaking to him. Did you see him getting all fired up over that note he sent her? I told him to get a grip and he chased me all the way to the Canadian border and back. Luckily I'm a fast runner." Quil rubbed his butt at the remembered pain. Jacob had finally caught him up and bitten down on his tail.

"That's why we need to intervene and sort this out." Embry reminded him. "The sooner she's talking to him again, the easier our lives will be."

"Run through the plan with me again." Quil asked for the hundredth time.

Embry sighed. "It's simple. We knock on the door, Bella answers, we sing trick or treat. She gives us that_ 'what the hell'_ face. I grab her and run off and you distract the leech."

"Why am I the one who has to sort out Eddie the undead? Why not you?" Quil questioned.

"Because I'm a faster runner. I'll have her back in La Push quicker. Anyway, the bloodsucker hates you after the comment you made about his bad smell." Embry replied.

"I was only telling the truth. He smells like the stuff you dredge from the bottom of..."

"Alright Quil, I get it." Embry said impatiently. "Come on, we're wasting time."

Quil glared at him grumpily as he followed Embry the rest of the way to the Swan house. They checked that Charlie's police cruiser was not parked in the driveway; every member of the pack was scared of Charlie Swan, he was known to be very overprotective of his daughter. Jacob had been on the receiving end of his bad temper a few times, but because Billy was best buds with Charlie, he usually got away with it. As expected, the silver Volvo was parked prominently behind Bella's rusty old truck.

"Why does the bloodsucker bother to drive? And choose such a shit car. I thought they had stacks of cash." Quil kicked a dent in the driver's side door as he passed. Embry copied him by yanking off the wing mirror and throwing it in the bush.

"Who knows?" Embry shrugged his shoulders. "They're leeches."

They finally reached the front door. "Ready?" Embry checked again.

"Yes." Quil replied irritably. "Let's get this over with. Jake better be grateful."

"He will be." Embry counted to three then pounded hard on the door.

With their keen hearing they could hear Bella's light footsteps as she made her way to the door. They gave each other the thumbs up as she opened it. She was startled to see them both standing on her doorstep. As Bella was about to say something, Embry and Quil began to sing "Trick or Treat?"

"What?" Bella felt totally bewildered. She glanced around for Jacob. Why on earth were Embry and Quil trick or treating? "You two are a bit old for this, aren't you?"

"You're never too old." Embry said quickly. He and Quil grimaced as a rotten smell preceded Edward's arrival. "Right Quil, now."

Bella suddenly felt her world turning upside down as Embry caught hold of her around the waist and flung her over his shoulder. Jumping down the steps easily, he sprinted toward the trees, soon disappearing amongst them, Bella hitting him hard on his back with her fists, yelling.

Edward was at the door within seconds. He glared at Quil, who was leaning nonchalantly against the door frame, smirking. "Where is Bella? What have you done?" Edward seethed.

Quil laughed at Edward's dumbfounded expression. He quickly spun round and jumped down the steps, Edward hot on his heels. As he passed the Volvo, he gave it another vicious kick as he passed, this time leaving a dent in the rear passenger door.

* * *

"Put me down, Embry." Bella screamed again. She had stopped hitting him on the back, it didn't effect him in the slightest.

"Give it a rest, Bella. We're nearly there now and you're giving me a headache." Embry took deep breaths as he paced himself. He would have covered the distance between Forks and La Push three times quicker if he had been phased, but in this instance he had to make the journey by foot.

"Why are you doing this?" Bella demanded, her hair swinging from side to side as Embry jogged the last mile toward La Push.

"It's Halloween, Bella." Embry told her as if that explained everything.

"So?"

"Well you didn't give us a treat so we tricked you." Embry explained. "Nearly there now."

"Where?" Bella was getting dizzy with motion sickness.

"Jake's house." Embry burst through the last line of trees and ran over to the Black's house.

"You kidnapped me to bring me here?" Bella snapped. "Was this insane idea Jake's?"

"Nope, mine actually. Jake knows nothing about it. The whole pack are being driven insane by Jake's constant whining about you and your little tiff. If I have to hear any more whingeing about the stupid notes that you two are passing back and forth I won't be responsible for my actions." Embry reached the front door and pulled Bella off of his shoulder and placed her gently on the ground. He then pounded loudly on the front door. "It's down to you now." He said as he ran back toward the trees before Jacob could see him.

* * *

Jacob opened the front door ready to yell at the person who had interrupted his moping. He had been sitting in the front room watching a horror film, getting a kick out of the weedy vampires having their asses kicked by the werewolves. He had already made his way through four tubs of rocky road ice cream as he brooded, and was just about to open the fifth, when some idiot started pounding on his door.

"What?" He yelled before he realized it was Bella.

She shrank back from the force of his anger. "Sorry." She apologized quickly.

"Bells?" Jacob caught her hand and pulled her inside. "What are you doing here?"

"Trick or treat?" Bella said lamely.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"How did you get here? I didn't hear the truck."

"I was carried."

"Carried? By who?"

"By your idiot of a best friend, Embry."

"Embry?"

"Yes. Quil was involved too."

"Really?"

"Yes." Bella shoved her hands in the pockets of her jeans as she looked up at him from under her long eyelashes.

Jacob was trying to hold back a grin; he loved those guys. He caught hold of Bella's hand again and led her into the front room. She glanced at the television and noticed he was watching a horror film. "Isn't that Kick Ass Four-Werewolves V Vamps?" She asked as she sat on the couch, shoving aside the empty ice cream cartons.

"Yeah, it's really good." Jacob sat beside her and opened the fifth tub of rocky road. "Want to share?"

"Of course." Bella grabbed his spoon and took a huge scoop. "I wanted to see this film but Edward said it was unrealistic and prejudiced against vampires."

"Ass." Jacob mumbled. "Want to watch the rest with me?"

Bella nodded eagerly. "I might as well as I'm here now." She hesitated a moment as she took another large scoop of the ice cream. "I missed you Jake. You know that, right?"

"I know." Jacob flung his arm over her shoulders, drawing her toward his warmth. "The main thing is you're here now, even if Embry and Quil had to kidnap you."

Bella smiled as she settled snugly against Jacob's side to watch the film.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


End file.
